vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand Davies
Ferdinand Davies, also known as simply "Fer", is a resident of the Sergioverse and member of the Newsboy Legion. Background While Fer's past is mostly unknown, it appears that he had been interested in computers and hacking since his teen years. However, he saw around him that hackers were most of the time being given bad reputation and they were labelled as malicious people that only intended to cause harm. This made Fer decide to use his skills for a good cause. At some point, Alfonso and his lackey Virus hacked into the Mushroom Land's banks and transferred every single penny to his own account to fund his next world domination scheme. The Newsboy Legion were tasked to solve the situation, but at that moment, Fer showed up offering his assistance. After saving the day with his help, Fer was accepted into the Newsboy Legion and has become part of it ever since. Appearence Fer is a male human in his 20s. He has messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is short-sighted, so he wears glasses with a red-colored frame. His everyday outfit consists of: * A black beanie hat * A bluish green unbuttoned shirt with a white T-shirt underneath * Black fingerless gloves * Black cargo pants * Red trainers with gray soles Powers and abilities While Fer does not have any kind of superpower, he is an expert at hacking. The tablet he always carries with allows him to enter almost any device and hack it. As terms of self-defense, he has been studying martial arts. Personality Fer is a somewhat smug and overconfident man, sure of his abilities and will show off without a doubt. He claims that his hacking abilities are superior and if he wanted to, he would "hack every music player in the country to play Despacito". However, he wants to clean the reputation that hackers have been given over the years and, therefore, only uses his prowess for a good cause. Relationships * Sergio Applepicker, Jorge Giordano, Marta Goodday, Dani, Laura Canciella, Alvaro Acevedo, Carlos Moreno, Shawn Applepicker, Luisianna, Ian Whitewings, Silvia Nardina, Alba Crystalia, Ace-13, Maika Sasaki - Fellow Newsboy Legion members * Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Fer (Fire Emblem) Fer has a counterpart of the same name in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Fer is a Tactician at the service of the kingdom of Maneskinn and offers his help to Sergio and Marta's army when they are trying to stop the war between Taiyo and Maneskinn. It is thanks to him that the group discovers they are under a dark influence that is forcing them to fight each other. During the battles, he recruits a bow-wielding armored knight simply named Thirteen. As a Tactician, Fer uses Anima magic, but once he promotes into Grandmaster, he will gain access to swords as well. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Fer is available to summon as an infantry Green Tome unit holding the title of "Confident Tactiian". He can use the Gronnserpent+ tome, which has a built-in Distant Def 3 effect. Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes